Through God's Eyes
by AnimalCookie
Summary: Alyssa is the perfect daughter, student, and friend that is until someone she feuds with is found almost dead. When the evidence points to one person and one person only, will the angels be able to help her through the time of terror?
1. Alyssa

**Hello! This is my first TBAA fanfic ever! I'd like to thank **LittleGloriasFaith24

* * *

"Hey there Tess!" Andrew flagged down his long time angel friend.

"Why hello there Andrew. How are you this fine morning?" Tess hugged the young male angel with her warm smile.

"I'm super! The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and above all, God's smiling."

"Oh, that is _always _the best thing!"

"How about you? You seem a bit distracted with something. Is everything all right?" Andrew realized.

"Oh, don't you worry about me, I'll figure this out one way or another."

"Will you be willing to share your dilemma with me Tess? Is there any way that I can help out?"

"I suppose so. Thank you so kindly. Here it is, the Father has a special mission he needs taken care of quickly. After hearing about what a young girl is going through, and what is likely to happen, I'm not sure who to send on the mission! He gave me the decision between Monica and Gloria, and I just have no idea who to choose. I strongly believe that it would be a great learning experience for Gloria, and she needs a strong case like this to reference to while on many other cases, but at the same time, I think that Monica may already have enough experience that is required for this particular assignment."

"Ah, yes, I do understand. Am I aloud to ask what the assignment is about this time?" Andrew pondered.

"A fifteen-year-old girl is just about to finish her freshman year at the local public school. She has an outstanding reputation of being kind, sweet, loving, having good grades, and staying involved. The only way that you don't know who this girl is, is if it's your first day. She's lived a perfectly normal life with religious parents, dozens of friends, a few quarrels with some children, and a decent household. She is an only child, but that's all right for the time being. Like I noted earlier, she has perfect grades, and all of her teachers love her. I really do wish that Earth had more children like her," Tess detailed.

"What's her name?"

"Alyssa Smarx."

"I don't see why she needs and angel then?" Andrew chuckled in confusion.

"Recently, one of the children that she would argue – Rachel – was found completely torn up in an alleyway bleeding to death. She was rushed to the hospital, but is now in a comatose state. The police have done massive investigations on her attack, and so far they only have one suspect."

"Oh, please don't say it."

"I'm afraid so. The perfect little Alyssa is under intense police scrutiny. People say that she has a motive and worse, she does _not _have an alibi for that time of night on that specific date. She had urged her parents in fact to go out for a romantic dinner and had raised enough babysitting money for a night in the honeymoon suite in the nearest hotel. No one can account for her being on the telephone or on the computer. Alyssa was in a big argument at school with this girl, and friends had often heard her stressing saying that she just wanted this girl _gone._"

"Doesn't sound good, does it Tess?"

"It sure doesn't honey. Alyssa's been struggling for quite some time. Her boyfriend and other girlfriends won't talk with her or try and avoid her. She is desperately trying to find someone to just talk with. Her parents are even suspicious of her with the huge attempt to get them out of the house."

"Do you think that she did it Tess?"

"I myself am not quite sure. But if the Father wants me to send either Monica or Gloria out to help her through this, then we must."

"What is in danger of happening?" Andrew dug at the sidewalk with his toe.

"The Lord would not go into great detail. He told me that Alyssa's uncertainty right now is a danger. If she does not get someone to make her life right again, she is in deep trouble."

"So who will you send?"

"Both."

"Both? Are you sure about that Tess? What if we need one of them along the next few weeks?"

"That's my final decision. Thank you for helping me with the debate Andrew."

"Anytime Tess."

"Alyssa…Alyssa… ALYSSA!" her history teacher shouted.

"Huh? Oh, Mr. Gates, I'm sorry. I must have zone out again. What was the question?"  
"Miss Smarx, there was no question. I said take off that hat! There's no idea what you're hiding under it… uh… I mean it's a school rule," Mr. Gates let his mouth run. The entire classroom snickered. "Now, since you so wanted a question and you had you 'thinking cap' on for so long, what was the capital of Confederacy during the Civil War?"

"Um," Alyssa tapped her pencil on the table. She should have been able to answer this, for it was stated in the previous night's reading, but she had been so distracted from the FBI's investigation of her personal belongings that she had been completely absent minded while she skimmed the pages, "Uh… New Orleans?"

The entire class snickered again.

"Wrong Miss Smarx," Mr. Gates sighed, "It clearly stated in last night's reading. Where were you? Sneaking out again?"

Now the entire class exploded with laugher. Mr. Gates never knew when to be quiet.

"The answer class is Richmond. Richmond, Virginia. They chose Richmond in order to…" but his voice faded out of Alyssa's head as she shrunk in her seat. No one liked her any more, and her grades were slipping dramatically. Her life was going to the dogs, and there was nothing that she could about it.

"Alyssa… Alyssa… Alyssa!" Mr. Gates sighed. "For crying out loud Alyssa, have you even heard a word I said today in this single class period?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Gates."

"They want you down in the conference room right now. They say there's government official needed to talk with you," Mr. Gates announced making everyone bite their tongues and glare at her as she walked through the classroom to the door with all of her stuff grouped in her arms. She tried her hardest to ignore the eyes piercing through her soul like she was an animal on display. She might as well be, after all, everyone thought that she played dirty like a pig in the mud.

"I bet their arresting her right now… I thought I heard sirens coming in before class… They probably just wanted to make it as discrete as possible so no one could guess," the class murmured.

"Hello there Miss Smarx," the secretary gloomed seeing America's Most Wanted Teenager walk through the office doors. "The two people who need you are in the back conference room. Hurry on back there, they've been waiting for quite some time."

Alyssa nodded and retreated to the back room. She stood before the front of the wooden door. _Come on Lyss, you're a strong girl. Keep who you've always been and hold your head high. Go._ She urged herself. "Hello? I'm here to see someone I think?"

"Ah Alyssa," Monica greeted, "It's so nice to finally meet you. My name's Monica."

"And I'm Gloria sweetheart. Why don't you come and take a seat. We have a few things to discuss," Gloria supported.

"I've already told all of the other officers that you've sent my way. I didn't kill the girl. Yes we had problems but…"

"No, no honey. We're not here to discuss that. In fact, your reaction is the exact reason that we have been assigned to you," Monica cut her off not trying to be rude.

"Assigned?" Alyssa replaced her cap.

"Yes, the government likes to put a what you might say, 'Helper' to all young teens who are going through any extensive investigation. Honey, we know what you must be going through, and we're hear to help answer any questions or talk to you if you ever need it. We've already talked with your parents, and we'll be living together in your guest room until every part is through," Gloria reached a hand out to her young friend. "Why don't you tell us something about yourself?"

"Well, I used to be the coolest person in the world, now everyone thinks that I'm a murderer. I HATE this! I didn't do anything! You're only here to spy on me. Hoping that if you get close enough to me, you'll get enough evidence to lock me away forever."

"Wee one, we are not here to do that. I promise you, everything that you talk to us about is perfectly confidential. We just want to help you," Monica insisted.

"What if I don't want help?" Alyssa fought.

"You don't have a choice Alyssa. We're here for you, so you might as well take advantage of our presence." Gloria nodded.

"Is there anything at all you'd like to ask before you go off to your final class?" Monica tilted her head.

"Can I not go?" Alyssa implored.

"Well," Monica hesitated.  
"Please? It's only study hour? I don't want to go out there again today."

"I suppose so. I doubt they'd give you and absence, but we could stay in here for the hour if you'd like."

"I would. Thank you."

"Now, since we're stuck in here for the next hour, why don't you tell us a little bit of real information about yourself," Gloria pushed.

"Well, I was the perfect daughter, friend, and student, but then they found Rachel in that alleyway, and everything went into the trash. My parents refuse to look at me the same anymore. They don't trust me! They just can't trust me now that I'm titled a killer," Rachel drew an 'X' on the table with her finger.

"Alyssa, we're sure that your parents still love you as they always did. They're your parents, and nothing can take that away from them."

Their conversations went back and forth for the next hour, but when the school bell rang, Alyssa darted out of the conference room as if the animal inside was being held captive in a cage and finally released. "See you two later! Got to go! Bye!" She zoomed out of the schoolyard away from the craziness that flooded the hallways. Alyssa carried herself and all of her books through the city and into the deep parts of the city park. No one had been there in years, and everyone knew that. Alyssa had to almost sneak in there so no one would get suspicious of her. She only wanted to be there in order to get some peace to herself. It was a ritual that the young girl had performed everyday for the last three years – even before she was labeled a monster. Someone had done an animal quiz and ran her details through. They had kept calling her a badger. What an awful animal!

But she was alone now. Nothing could bother her or disturb her from her peaceful rest – or so she thought.

"Who are you and why are you in _my_ area?" a boy her age bounded from behind the tree.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize," Alyssa dropped off of the low branch. "I'm Alyssa, who are you?"

"My name is CM."

"Oh, that's interesting. Does it stand for Chris something?"

"What are you stupid?" he glared at her. "It's for Coyote Moon. That's the name that I was assigned to as a child."

"Are you in from some sort of tribe?" Alyssa laughed aloud.

"I'm part of a secret clan called the Stone Hearts. No one knows about us," CM declared.

"Then why did you tell me about you?"

"Because I want you to join us."

"I can't join you! I have a school and a family!"

"Do they treat you like they should?"

"Well, not exactly. I just can't leave though. They would get so suspicious, CM. In fact, I need to go."

"Come back tomorrow, and perhaps we can talk again. I've got to go myself. I don't want father to get upset. See you soon!" CM nodded to Alyssa and vanished before she could say goodbye.

* * *

**Hope you all like it so far! I'll try and update quickly. God Bless you all! **


	2. The Wild

**Hello! Sorry it's been a while since chapter one, I've been SO busy! Special Thanks to LittleGloriasFaith24! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alyssa, where in the world have you been? You know that you've got company for the next few weeks. Don't you think that you were being rude by just leaving them alone as the bell rang?" he mother admonished her daughter.

"Mom, you know that I like to go out on a walk after school. I've been doing it for years! Why are you suddenly so upset?" Alyssa slumped her backpack into the chair.

"Please don't get me started Alyssa. Why don't you go get washed up and come down here for dinner. You don't want to keep Gloria and Monica waiting."

Alyssa marched up the stairs and jumped into the bathroom. All of her soaps formed a small arc around the sink basin. Scrubs, lotions, and perfumes also found their way into the mix of the mess. She liked her little clutter of items though. It was something that she knew was hers, and her mother would never force her to reorganize.

"Alyssa, may I come inside?" Monica politely rapped on the door.

"Oh, come on in Monica!" she invited.

"How are you doing sweetie?"

"Fine."

"I heard the badger jokes while you were trying to flee the yard today. Are you all right?" Monica pulled a loose strand of Alyssa's light brown hair from her face.

"Monica, I'm fine. They can say what they like, it's okay," Alyssa brushed off.

"High school's a brutal thing honey. Are you sure that you don't mind having them torture you?"

"That's just it Monica, it's brutal, but I think that it just makes me stronger," Alyssa straightened her products. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure honey, that's why I'm here. You can ask me whatever you like."

"Do you think that I'm guilty?"

"Dear, I cannot tell you what I think, because I have not heard the main details of the investigation. I think that the answer lies between you and God. For he knows all and you cannot lie to him. Just remember that if you end up going to court, trust that if you truly are innocent, the Lord knows it, and that is all you will ever have to worry about."

"But what if Rachel dies? I can't let people think that I killed her!"

"If you didn't do it, then only worry that God knows you didn't kill her. Just live in today, and don't worry about tomorrow until tomorrow comes."

"Thanks Monica. Are you ready for dinner? My mom makes a pretty descent cinnamon casserole."

"Sounds magnificent, let's go!" Monica let Alyssa lead out of the small bathroom following closely behind.

Dinner as always was uncomfortable for Alyssa. Her parents chatted with their new guests, but no one recognized Alyssa's existence until Gloria decided to strike up a conversation with the young girl.

"So Alyssa how was your walk after school?"

"It was fine. I met this kid along my trail. He seemed kind of nice," she smiled taking her first actual bite.

"A _boy? _Alyssa, who was this?" her father cautioned.

"I'm not sure. I think he goes to some private school. He was sort of mysterious. But don't get me wrong he was my age! He seemed kind and very thoughtful."

* * *

"Look, there she is! I heard that she wants to kill another student. What a jerk! And to think I used to look up to her! No, don't talk to her! You can't talk to a badger!" Alyssa heard the voices following her all throughout the day. She was so thankful for when she was dismissed from her final period once more to spend the time with Gloria and Monica.

_They're cool. I think that the government made one good choice by grouping us together. Too bad it's no use to having them. They're going to find me falsely guilty, I just know it. _

"Hello there Alyssa, how has your day been?" Gloria ran through the routine questions she was instructed to give.

"Fine I guess. No one really wants to hang out with me anymore, so I've been kind of lonely," Alyssa shrugged.

"Does that frustrate you when people ignore you?" Monica reached out.

"Yes!" Alyssa slumped in her chair with a large frown. "I would like there to be at least one person who didn't turn on me."

"God hasn't turned on you. He wants to help you out in every way possible. Don't forget that," Gloria insisted.

"Then why has he let this happen to me? I didn't do anything. Whatever happened to 'if you do good things for people, good things happen to you?' I only sent my parents out on that night because they haven't been able to afford anything for years. I thought I was doing a good thing, and God let this happen to me!"

"No, sweetie, he didn't let this happen to you. You must remember that the real victim here is that poor girl, Rachel. Now I know that you are struggling right now, but do you know what would help your case?" Monica declared.

"What?"

"How about us three go to see Rachel in the hospital after the bell?"

"After the bell? Um… how about after dinner? That way I can finish homework and stuff early. Besides, I really need my walk."

"Well, I do suppose after dinner would work all right. So that should help your case pretty well."

"How?" Alyssa shook her head.

"It shows that you feel sorry for her, and if you really had done this to her, chances are, you wouldn't touch her with a six foot pole," Monica detailed with a cheerful grin.

"Would it be all right if I worked a bit on homework this hour instead of talking? Not much happened today."

"That's fine!" Gloria allowed, "But if your teachers ask, tell them that you found the work at home." Poor Gloria took homework and immediately solved it being work from home. Both Monica and Alyssa had to giggle from this comment, and Gloria was proud of herself for being so clever.

"Pardon me for a moment," Monica stood after twenty or so minutes. "I need to use the little girl's room. I'll be right back." She walked down the hallways, and was actually quite surprised when she found several clusters of children stopped at their lockers throughout her journey.

"Hey, that's Badger's helper person. I heard that the animal was out of control in the mind, that they had to actually assign her two. Well, I heard that they really aren't there to help her, but the FBI is so afraid of Badger's dangerous ways, that they delegated their best two female agents in order to keep from another attack."

Monica found herself almost running into the bathroom to escape from the gibes, whispers, and pointed fingers. She knew that all the way there she was being watched. Finding it hard to put herself into Alyssa's shoes, Monica quietly ran the water on cold and rinsed off her face. "Oh Father, please show Gloria and I the way to keep Alyssa free from harm. If she must go through all of this every day, she's going to have problems dealing with the police. Please Father."

"The Lord will show you the way Monica. He will always show you the way."

"Oh, Tess! I am so glad to see you! What _are _you doing here?" Monica gathered her supervisor with a hug.

"Can't an angel visit her caseworkers? I wanted to see how you two were doing with young Alyssa," Tess squeezed the Irish angel with a large grin.

"Pretty well for being only the second day. Alyssa's not that bad of a child. She only needs someone to love her through this ordeal. I think that this may be one of the easier cases that we've been on yet."

"Don't count your chickens before they start crackin' Monica. You still have a lot to go through _with _Alyssa. You even said it yourself, she needs someone to love her in a way that no matter what she does, and they'll never leave her."

"Yes Tess, I know, I just wish that it wasn't her very future on the line for something that I know she didn't commit."

"Are you sure about that?" Tess brought back a serious tone.

"What?! Are you saying that she really did attack Rachel?"

"No, no, I never said that. I was just saying that like you told her, only two people can possible know for sure on Aly's verdict."

"True. Well, I must be returning, I don't want to leave the two of them alone for too long. Those children are awful to her!"

"That's high school baby. Monica, keep an eye on Alyssa. I'm counting on you to watch over her, even if she cannot see you. Just remember that you told her that your job was to stick with her no matter where she goes. You and Gloria follow her closely."

"Of course Tess, anything you tell me to do, I'll do it."

"The Father knows that this will be a difficult assignment, and he asked me to relay to you, that he is there for you, and that if you ever have a question, don't be afraid to ask him."

"Thank you Tess. I really appreciate your enthusiasm. See you soon!" Monica exited the bathroom and attempted a second journey through the hallways. The same obnoxious comments were made towards Monica. She could even hear them calling her Coyote, and the 'other woman' Cougar. _What is it with children and animals? It makes no sense. _

"So did they attack you out there?" Alyssa assumed seeing Monica reenter quite frazzled.

"Not quite. I'm afraid that Gloria and I have the new nicknames of Coyote and Cougar now. Perhaps we can start a club!" Monica chuckled.

"The coyote and cougar are the two commonly known predators of the badger," Gloria noted.

"Predator? Oh, Alyssa, you can't believe that, you just can't!" Monica pleaded.

"Don't worry Monica, I don't think that you guys are out to harm me. I trust you. I'm so sorry that they are attacking you two, it's not right," Alyssa declared.

"They shouldn't be acting that way towards you either Alyssa. Are you sure that you don't need to talk about it?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Fine as in the normal human answer for, 'I don't feel like talking about it,' or just fine?" Gloria eyed the young assignment.

"I'm just fine, Gloria, honestly. I do have a question now though."

"Yes?" Monica resumed her seat on her respective side of the desk.

"What will happen if they find me guilty?"

"Well, I want to say don't worry about that right now," Monica sighed, "But since you have asked, if by a strange twist of events, they find you guilty, you will be taken to a juvenile detention facility until they are able to sentence you. A lot also depends on how Rachel does."

"I don't want to go, I _really _don't want to go Gloria, Monica!"

"Shhh, it's quite all right to be afraid sweetheart. Are you still saying that you're innocent though?"

"Yes! I would never do that to her!"

"Then let the Lord run his course, and He will make justice assured one way or another."

"Everything is said to happen for a reason," Gloria added, "If the Lord allows you to go to the juvenile facility, then there is a reason. Who knows, maybe you could help someone there."

"I don't want to help any one there," Alyssa pouted. "I just want for everything to return to normal!"

"Gloria's right though, this is happening for a reason, the only thing is, is that we must solve this problem ourselves. Do you have any idea of why this may be happening?" Monica surveyed.

"None Monica. I've always been nice to people! I don't see why _I _have to go through this," Alyssa contemplated the mystifying questions. "Good thing it's Friday. I need one big break! What are we going to do this weekend?"

"Well, that's your decision isn't it? We'll go wherever you want us to – if you want us to," Gloria assured.

"You won't mind coming to church Sunday would you? I've done it since I was a little girl, and I wouldn't want to get out of the rhythm of going every week."

"Of course! We wouldn't miss church for the world!"

"Good, thanks a bunch. By the way, do you have any disguises in those big bags that you carry all over the place?"

"Why do you ask?" Monica chuckled.

"Because I really want to go and see that new Pirates movie this weekend, but ever since the press got wind of the investigation, I really cannot go anywhere without a disguise."

"I'm sure that we could dig up something. You have to promise me one thing though before you go."

"Sure, anything!"

"All of your homework must be completed."

"Monica, you're just like my mom!"

"Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"Well, you're like my _old _mom. But either way, don't worry about it. I'll have it finished by tonight." Just then, the bell rang as Alyssa stood to rush out the door, but she was quickly mobbed right at the door.

"There she is! Get her!" Shouts spattered from the crowd. Arm popped forward trying to yank Alyssa into their grasps.

"Monica! Gloria! Help, please!" Alyssa cried holding onto the doorposts as tightly as she could. The students were yanking at her everywhere they could. Tears popped into her eyes when a male clutched a handful of hair and began to pull, while another female clenched her sharp nails into Alyssa's arm.

"Alyssa!" The two angels exclaimed together. "Hold on baby!" Gloria pulled Alyssa back into the office while Monica cleared off the raging teens.

"Are you all right?" Gloria looked her over.

"Yea, I think so," Alyssa breathed heavily. "One of them caught my arm, though," she revealed her left forearm with four deep claw marks that had dug through her like tiny little shovels.

"Come on, I believe there's a bathroom in the back. We should get that washed out," Monica led her around. "It doesn't look too bad. This shouldn't take long at all."

As they exited the building, Monica and Gloria stood on both sides of Alyssa to keep her from being assaulted again. The principal, vice principal, and security guard had all scolded the other children from the first raid, but the two angels were still hesitant of letting the defenseless child emerge right into danger. Everyone out in the parking lot scowled in the direction of the three females.

"Nice car Monica," Alyssa noted as they pulled out of the school.

"Thank you. I'm borrowing it from a friend right now."

"Can you guys drop me off at the park please? I can walk home from there."

"Are you sure? It got pretty violent back there," Gloria warned, "There could be kids from your school in or near the park.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I always stop by the park; it's like a routine. It's the only real time that I get to spend on my own."

"Sure, I don't see why not," Monica agreed.

"Thanks a ton!"


	3. Drifting Away

**Hey! I had no idea how long it had been since I had worked on this piece! Thanks to all who read and reviewed! I really hope that you like this chapter as well! Enjoy!**

* * *

Alyssa stood by the same tree where she had last encountered CM. A thick cloud cover had begun to build up over the skies. A strong wind began to blow through the trees and bushes. It was unnatural for the new spring to be so violent. There was no explainable reason for such winter like conditions.

"Psst! Hey girl! Alyssa! Over here!" CM poked his head through a tangled mob of bush. "Get over here!"

"Hey CM! Why are you all hidden away like that?" Alyssa giggled. She began to think that his messiness was funny and that 'all natural' look worked for him.

"Shhh, why are you yelling?"

"Why are you whispering?"

"Come here," he yanked her down into the bushes.

"CM! What in the world do you think you're…"

He cut her off with a swift handclasp over her mouth.

"I said be quiet. Do you know what kind of people are out there?" he rebuked.

"Um, not really?" she looked at CM completely confused.

"Never mind. Come on, we've got to go," CM began to pull her to the other side of the bush.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" she pulled back. "CM, I can't go with you anywhere."

"Why not? I thought you were going to join my clan?"

"I…haven't made a final decision yet. But anyway, I have stuff to do this weekend.

"Aw, you have stuff to do this weekend. Like what? Go to church? Figures. Look, I've got to go again. But listen to me; I'll be back here Monday at the same time. I've talked to father about letting you join, and he says that you can, but he won't wait forever. I'll be here Monday. I want your answer then. So make up your mind," he demanded and walked back through the bush.

"Monday," Alyssa whispered quietly to herself. "Monday."

The walk back home still showed signs of winter. Everyone wanted the spring to push through, but no one was going to get it, at least not any time soon.

As cars blew by Alyssa, the drivers would blow their horns at her, or shout explicit language out of their windows.

_Why should I be living this life? _She thought. _My parents don't trust me, my friends have abandoned me, and complete and total strangers are acting like the want to run me over with their car. Monica and Gloria say that maybe I could help someone in jail – but I don't want to go! I don't care if God has a plan set in place for me there, I don't want to go! CM's right, I should go to live with the Stone Hearts. Life would be better, simpler, and not to mention, probably safer. All I have to do, is get through two more days at home, and then Monday I'll stuff my backpack with clothes and stuff I can't live without, ditch my books underneath my bed where my mom will never find them, and then after school, I'll have Monica and Gloria drop me back off at the park. Then Monday afternoon after school, I'll meet up with CM, and I'll never have to come back to this place where I don't feel safe. No one wants me, so why should I stay? _

The two angels watched Alyssa unseen. They couldn't hear what she was thinking, but after seeing the events unfold before them in the park, they both knew what she was contemplating in her mind. Monica prayed deeply that she would make the right decision in the end, and Gloria prayed that she would stay safe from harm's grasp.

Suddenly, Tess appeared directly behind them placing a hand on both of their backs. Her face was very solemn and serious. Both of the angels could tell that she was not in the mood to joke, nor in the mood to do anything besides what she had been sent to tell them.

"What is it Tess?" Monica pondered.

"Monica, Gloria," Tess spoke hard – not even bothering with nicknames, "The Father wants me to let the two of you know that very soon both of you will have to make the hardest and biggest decisions of your time here on Earth. This decision will cause great sacrifice – depending on whether or not you agree – and both of you will need to stay strong. He wants me to tell you that He is always there for you to ask questions, and to tell your inner feelings. He wanted me to remind you that both of you are angels, and you are both two strong angels whom have learned much over your time on Earth. Together you make a strong team. He wants to remind you, though, that you are still on an assignment. He says that I cannot help you any further once the decision is made during this case," now Tess' voice began to crack, "And _I_ want to tell you that I love you both. I don't know how long this assignment will take. Please, if you are ever feeling empty, alone, or scared, the Father is with you, and Andrew and I will be praying for you the entire time. Good luck my little angels." And just like that Tess had disappeared once more.

"Monica, what was Tess talking about?" Gloria wondered.

Monica shook her head, "I don't know Gloria, but I'm sure that we're going to find out soon enough."

That night when Alyssa finally returned home, she was freezing, but she wouldn't let her two government agents help her warm up, and she rushed to her room for the entire night without dinner. It hadn't been a punishment from her parents, but she refused to exit her small room, even after several appeals through Monica. Gloria had left a tray of food outside her door after both of her parents had gone to bed.

She hadn't touched it by the next morning, but Gloria still left another tray of pancakes outside of the door from breakfast. A few were nibbled on.

Finally, Mrs. Smarx pounded on Alyssa's door and ordered her out of that room right now, or else she was going to have her father tear the door down.

Alyssa emerged. Her hair was crumpled mess, and she had a pair of wrinkled jeans on with an old black concert t-shirt.

"What?" she firmly asked.

"You look terrible!" her mother declared bluntly.

"So what if I do? It's not like you care about me!"

"Alyssa, I've had it up to here," she raised her hand to her forehead, "with your backtalk. Your insolence just makes you look more and more guilty every day. You look like your on drugs, and if you were wearing a t-shirt, I'd be suspecting that you're cutting yourself too."

"Take a good look mom!" she ran her hands over her arms. "No cuts!" she ripped off the shirt too, leaving just her sports bra covering her chest. "Do you see any needle marks?"

"Put that shirt back on! Wait, no, get a new shirt, we have guests, and you're just being rude!"

"Why don't you check my breath too!" she breathed into her mom's nose. After not having brushed her teeth yet that morning, her mother gagged, but held it in. "You probably think I'm drinking as well! Why don't you trust me? Why doesn't anyone trust me? I think the only one that wants to be my friend is CM! And I barely even know him! Why couldn't you just be a good mother when I needed you the most?" she exploded.

Mrs. Smarx let a swift smack across Alyssa's cheek. It had been the first time ever that she had been forced to discipline her daughter like that. Monica, coming up the stairs to check on the commotion, climbing and she had to close her eyes as the contact had occurred. She didn't want to see Alyssa get punished for trying to reach out to her mother, and she really didn't want Alyssa to be going do this bad of a path. It had stopped Alyssa right in her tracks, and a light red mark began to form on her cheek. Mrs. Smarx really hadn't hit her that hard, but enough to send the message.

"Who do you think you are?" Mr. Smarx came around from their room. "You are never allowed to talk to your mother in that tone! You have a lot of nerve girl, and I suggest loosing some of it, before you even convince that CM kid – whoever he is – that you're guilty. Now listen to your mother, go get dressed, get cleaned up, and be down in the kitchen ready to go out to lunch in one hour."

"I'm surprised that you even trust to see me being in your car out in public. You might get your oh-so-expensive minivan damaged. Besides, everyone all ready knows that you don't trust me."

"Then how about Gloria and I drive you," Monica stepped in, creating a nice distance between her parents and her.

"That's quite sweet of you Monica, but we could never ask to put you in that form of pressure," Mrs. Smarx released.

"No, it's okay. I think that Alyssa could use some fresh air, and she's not going to get it anywhere else than in our nice convertible out there."

"Thank you Monica, if you're really okay with taking this kid out in your _really _expensive car, I'll give my permission," Mr. Smarx allowed and turned to leave with his wife.

"You mean, _your _kid, right Mr. Smarx?" Monica pressed.

"_Yea," _he mumbled and continued out with Mrs. Smarx.

"I can't believe them! Did you see that Monica? There were completely unfair!" Alyssa accused.

"I know, little one, but I don't believe that you had the right to talk to your mother that way," Monica knelt down and helped her slide the shirt back over her head. "She's still your mother, and you still need to respect her."

"You saw her though! She didn't respect me," Alyssa rubbed her cheek – but the mark was just barely there. Now anger had her face blushed. "They don't even act as my parents anymore."

"Well, Alyssa, I can't speak on their behalf. You don't know what's going on in their life during this. Did you know that they work with Rachel's parents?"

"No."

"Yes, they do, and her parents are treating your parents like they attacked the poor girl themselves."

"That doesn't give them any reason to blame me for something I didn't do!"

"No, it doesn't, but fighting is not going to solve anything!" Monica persisted. "You raise your voice, then to be heard, your mother raises hers, your father steps in even louder, and before you know it, so many people are shouting as loud as they can, that nothing is being heard, and purposeful words are being misaimed and not having their impact. I can't understand how it is to be accused of doing something illegal, and no one believing you. But I got through it, and you will too. You just have to have faith."

"I've got to get ready," Alyssa pulled away and locked her door behind her so no one could enter.

"Gloria and I will be downstairs in the kitchen when you're ready to take off," Monica spoke silently into the door, praying that Alyssa had heard her, and could sense the feeling of love in her voice.

As she came to the bottom of the steps, Monica noticed Gloria sitting in a comforting chair in the living room. Monica took the one opposite from her, and gave Gloria the confirming look that Gloria had been worried about.

"She seems to be getting further and further off," Gloria noted. "Do you think this is what Tess is talking about?"

"I don't know. Tess was so vague, and yet so detailed – it's been driving me crazy ever since she finally wrapped it all in one tiny package. The truth is, though, I'm terrified for Alyssa. You're right, she's drifting from everyone's love, and she even admitted that CM was the only one who cared for her, and believed her. We've known from the beginning that the boy was troubled, and I've got a feeling that she is about to leap in head first."


End file.
